


Think of Me

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe, Gen, Noble AU, Trauma, very sad children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Streetstar has a question for his brother. It makes Bluestreak realize some things he didn't know about himself.
Relationships: Bluestreak & Streetstar
Series: Nobilius [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bluestreak is the equivalent of about 10 here. Streetstar is about 6. (Prowl would be about 6 months or so, but he is mister not appearing in this fic.)

“Do you think he even thinks about us?” 

Bluestreak looked at his little brother in confusion. “Who?”

“Our carrier.” Streetstar scooted closer, reaching for his brother. Bluestreak didn’t hesitate to put down his book and hug him tightly. “I think about him all the time, but I don’t know if he thinks about us.”

Their sire had told them that Goldtouch had died, but Bluestreak was very sure that he was lying about that. “I bet he thinks about us all the time. He said he didn’t love anyone more than us, even if you don’t remember.”

“Then why is he gone?” Streetstar sounded like he was about to start crying.

“I don’t know,” Blue replied honestly. “I bet our sire did something mean, though.”

“Do you think he hit him like he does us?”

Bluestreak nodded. He had seen their sire hit servants, merchants and other nobles. There was no reason to think that he hadn’t hit his bondmate. “Probably. And we both wanted to run away after it happened last time. Maybe that’s what happened.”

“Do you think he’ll ever come home? I miss him.”

“I miss him too.” Bluestreak hugged his brother tighter and decided not to answer Streetstar’s other question. Because he didn’t think their carrier was ever coming back and he didn’t want to make his brother cry by saying it out loud.

“Will we ever see him again?” Streetstar asked after a few joors snuggled against Blue’s side.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” The older youngling bit his lip before he could add that he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Because if their carrier _had_ run away after Strikefast hit him, then he should have taken them too. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to see the mech who hadn’t loved them quite enough to protect them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome on all my fics!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
>  https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
